Pesadilla
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Roy Mustang siempre ha tenido una debilidad, la de perder a su mejor amiga, y es algo que hasta en sueños le atormenta y teme que se haga realidad. Leve RoyxRiza


**Pesadilla**

_Versión relatada por Roy Mustang_

Es de noche y estoy cansado, con los músculos agarrotados y la mente echa un montón de porquería. Porque eso es, no es otra cosa. Mi mente sólo piensa cosas malas y ve a los demás como objetos… Quizá debo madurar.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras observo la entrada de mi casa.

"Hogar, dulce hogar" pienso con amargura, pues sé que nunca obtendré un "dulce hogar". Son demasiadas las cosas malas que he hecho como para poder tener un futuro feliz.

Giro el pomo de la puerta, frío al tacto y duro como la piedra. La casa está vacía, como siempre, pero aun así me gustaría –si es que puedo desear algo- que no estuviera tan vacía. Sincerándome, no me gusta la soledad.

Una leve capa de polvo inunda todo mi hogar, mostrando la despreocupación por parte mía. Al fin y al cabo, ¡a quién le importa cómo esté mi casa! Ni siquiera a mí me importa, y no tengo a nadie a quién presentarle mi fachada.

La cocina está a oscuras, pero no necesito luz para encontrar el frigorífico. La manilla cede fácilmente ante mi fuerza. No ha encendido la luz y una brisa tibia llega hasta mi rostro. ¡Qué extraño!

Me dirijo hacia el muro en busca del interruptor, y lo bajo con suavidad. Nada se enciende… ¿Es que acaso he olvidado pagar la cuenta de electricidad? ¡Cielos! Yo y mi memoria… Y sigo diciendo que no es mi culpa. Y si no es mi culpa, ¿de quién es? Del estado, claro está. Ellos son los culpables de que mi mente esté hecha una porquería, un lugar de insensibilidad y dolor, un lugar donde el caos reina…

Me dirigí al aparador que está al lado del frigorífico –me costó encontrar el cajón indicado- y comencé a rebuscar una vela… Sé que tengo una en alguna parte… ¡Auch! Tendré que tener cuidado con las agujas de coser. ¡Y aquí está! ¡Bendita vela!

Trueno mis dedos y enciendo la vela –he de recordar dónde dejo los fósforos- y la habitación se ilumina levemente por un tono escarlata, como la sangre…; Abro el frigorífico en busca de comida y una oleada de olor repulsivo de una elevada –para mi costumbre- temperatura. Definitivamente debo pagar la cuenta de electricidad mañana.

¡Demonios, todo está tibio! Será, pues… Mañana a conformarme con el desagradable café de la cafetería… A ver si alguna de las chicas se habrá acordado de mí y habrá horneado algunas galletas… las del otro día estaban ricas.

Las escaleras crujen mientras yo subo. Me desagrada el sonido, así que trato de ignorarlo, en vano. Mi habitación está hecha un verdadero cachivache llena de cosas que no me importan.

Retiro la chaqueta militar de mis hombros y la despojo en la esquina de la habitación, esperando recordarlo en la mañana. El uniforme militar está de todas maneras sucio, así que no importa mucho si duermo con él encima.

La cama está blanda, con las ropas desparramadas por todas partes y la almohada debajo de éstas. Bostezo y trato de conciliar el sueño, pero en vez de eso me coloco a pensar: hoy de nuevo hubo trabajo hasta tarde.

Recorro el rostro cansado de mis subordinados –Havoc estaba roncando sobre los documentos- y me detengo en uno en especial… Sí, tú. Se supone que deberías estar cansada y hastiada como todos, pero en ves de eso me miras fríamente diciéndome: "trabaje"… Genial, ahora estoy fantaseando con mis amigos…

No entiendo por qué llevas el pelo tomado en ese moño. Recuerdo la época en que decidiste dejártelo crecer, y de un momento a otro te lo tomaste, como si no te importara mi opinión… Como si te la hubiera dado también. Supongo que si no puedo decirte lo que pienso de ti en tu cara, jamás podré crecer como persona… Soy igual que Edward, un niñito que trata de mostrarse fuerte.

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero de un instante al otro ya no estás, y nadie más está… nadie más que yo…

El paraje está oscuro y la luna iluminaba febrilmente un camino rocoso, bordeado por árboles de copas densas y ramas que parecían garras, como queriéndome lastimar…

¿Sigo el camino o no lo sigo? Mejor no.

Volteo hacia tras y veo el mismo sendero, pero con marcas en el camino. Mis marcas, mis botas, mis huellas. ¿En verdad he estado siguiendo este camino? No le veo final. Creo que seguiré avanzando.

Mis pasos resuenan en la noche, la grava le da un toque de mutismo al lugar, pero no se oye nada, nada.

Un grito se escuchó a la lejanía. Era una mujer por el tono agudo. ¿Fue delante o detrás de mí? Espero… otro grito, y definitivamente es delante. Seguiré a ver qué es lo que pasa.

Corro por el sendero, la grava crea más ruido del común. Los árboles pasan a mi alrededor, pero es como si no avanzara… como si estuviera obligado a permanecer en el mismo lugar…

Una sombra, eso es lo que veo por el hueco de los árboles. De seguro es el asesino.

Le persigo con furia, dañar a una mujer es un delito. Me adentro en el espeso y oscuro bosque. El corazón me golpea locamente en el pecho, como si de un tambor se tratara; mi respiración es rápida, siento que el aire me falta, pero así continúo; mis piernas casi no me responden, pero seguiré avanzando.

Otra sombra. ¿Será la misma? Al parecer así es, y la persigo. Casi ningún pensamiento cuerdo acude a mi mente, y me dejo llevar por el instinto, el instinto a castigar a aquél que ha dañado a los demás.

Una figura aparece en medio de los árboles, y yo me acerco con sigilo, tratando de controlar mi propia respiración. Es un chico, de mediana estatura, más bajo que yo. Tiene el cabello largo, de color verde; unos hombros anchos acaparan su espalda, cubierta por un extraño jersey violeta sin mangas. ¿Un taparrabos? Eso era anticuado. ¿Qué tipo de chico era aquél?

Una estruendosa carcajada brotó de la boca del muchacho. Tenía un tono sádico, como si disfrutara de lo que tenía frente a él.

Comencé a observar mejor lo que estaba frente al chico, y divisé una pierna con parte de un brazo… ¿Acaso había asesinado a alguien y disfrutaba viendo al cadáver? Y el chico se movió, dejando ver a la persona… mi sangre se congeló y mi mente no razonó…

--

Un gruñido escapó de mi boca al vislumbrar su sonrisa cruel, disfrutando de mi martirio. ¡Malditos fueran mis pensamientos!

Apenas puedo verla, pero sé que está ahí, a mis espaldas. Ella es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, pagando con mi presencia para mantenerla con vida. Su respiración es tranquila, al contrario de la mía. Ella no puede hacer nada por mí, porque el maldito demonio que está frente mío la ha amordazado y tirado como un utensilio tras de mí, inconsciente y aparte de todo este caos.

- ¿Qué sucede, "flamita"?

No me llames así o soy capaz de matarte… Odio tener que ser un perro del ejército y haber matado a tantos en la Rebelión Oriental, odio tenerte delante y oler tu pútrido olor… Las nauseas se hacen presentes.

- ¿Por qué te has rendido tan fácilmente? –tu voz es sádica, con un tono malicioso y que disfruta de mi dolor.

No te responderé. Aborrezco a los tipos como tú y me da asco pensar sólo en lo que ibas a hacer si yo no llegaba.

- ¿Acaso ella es importante para ti?

No me doy cuenta y de pronto te tengo en frente de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, con una mirada expectante que quisiera desviar la mirada…, pero no lo haré. No es justo hacerlo.

Ella es importante para mí. Ella es mi amiga, mi compañera, una hermana casi, ¿y tú te atreves a preguntar si ella es importante? ¡Claro que lo es! Ella es la única persona con la que puedo contar en las bunas y malas circunstancias.

Me miras con una mueca tras esperar la respuesta que nunca emergió de mis labios.

- Ya veo –murmuras y guardas silencio, y siento miedo al ver que la sonrisa vuelve tras meditarlo-. Ella es tan importante para ti que no durarías en dar tu vida para salvarla.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Una y mil veces con tal de que no lastimes a mis amigos –te miro con odio y mi voz se expresa por mí-. Ellos son lo único que me queda en este mundo.

Una carcajada sale de tus labios y me parece que es lo más vil y blasfemo que he oído en mi vida, algo atemorizante y que se burla de mí…, pero no me hará cambiar de parecer.

Te detienes jadeando, y con esa estúpido expresión de satisfacción en tu rostro. Sonríes aun más al ver mi expresión de confusión.

- Ahora nos ayudarás a terminar con esto, y no podrás oponer o…

- ¿O qué, eh? ¡No te tengo miedo! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

La furia crece dentro de mí y siento en fuego recorrer mis venas, preparándome para matarte en cuanto te descuides.

- Si no haces lo que te pedimos, ella sufrirá las consecuencias –murmuras con lentitud y provocándome un escalofrío en la espalda.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

- No, no es una amenaza -¿no lo es? ¿Qué es lo que harás, entonces?-. Es un hecho, algo que se cumplirá si no nos obedeces…

¡Demonios! Me tiene entre la espada y la pared. Debo encontrar la forma correcta para salir de aquí sin causarle a ella molestias. Ella es mi responsabilidad en esto, porque es a mí a quien desean, es a mí a quien amenazan y soy yo quien sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos. No dejaré que le hagan daño, lo prometo…

- Ahora, al amanecer deberás hacer explotar aquélla planta –apuntas un pequeño edificio de techumbre que refleja la luna-. Allí trabajan miles de personas y necesitamos sus almas para cumplir nuestras metas.

¿Miles de personas? ¿Qué acaso quieren que mate a alguien sólo para cumplir sus objetivos?

No quiero hacerlo. No quiero matar a nadie, no quiero romper mis promesas, no deseo la infelicidad a nadie…; No lo haré.

- No lo haré –cito mi pensamiento con decisión y sonríes. ¿Por qué sonríes si no te ayudaré?

- ¿A no? –la respuesta es obvia. Una imagen dice más de mil palabras, y mi mirada se niega a aceptar tan macabro acto para acabar con la vida de los demás.

No lo haré, no lo haré y no lo haré. No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no haría de cualquier forma, y tu amenaza ya no es válida. Ella pronto despertará y yo la ayudaré a escapar.

- Entonces, digámosle adiós a la señorita Hawkeye.

¿Adiós? No serías capaz de matarla, ¿o si?

No. No lo harás. Si lo haces sabes que no te ayudaré. Sonrío sin ganas, esta situación no es cómoda, pero no puedes matarla, ella no puede morir.

De pronto, tu mano empieza a cambiar… pasa de un tono pálido hasta llegar a una superficie parecida, no, es acero… y ahora se alarga, convirtiéndose en una espada con filo… ¿En verdad lo harás?

Sabía que ese extraño símbolo en tu muslo izquierdo me era familiar. Edward se lo enseñó a Hughes y fue por eso que él murió, porque averiguó mucho. Y ahora tú te me muestras sin más. ¡Qué irónica es la vida!

El filoso artefacto en que se ha convertido tu mano se acerca a su cuello. Desciende lentamente y tu mirada está fija en mí…

- ¡¡¡DETENTE!!! ¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!!! ¡¡No toques a mis amigos!!

Mi garganta me reclama el exceso de energía que utilicé en gritar, pero si eso lo detiene…

- ¿Has dicho amiga? Je. Sabes restar, ¿cierto? –te miro confuso, sin entender el significado de tus palabras- Pues, réstale una amiga a tu lista de amigos, flamita –tu brazo desciende con velocidad hasta el cuello de ella.

- ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!

La sangre corre a través del suelo… Ya no hay nada por hacer…

Trago con dificultad, es como si mi mente no enviara las órdenes a mi cuerpo, como si se desviaran.

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, me digo a mí mismo. Las palabras las oigo vacías dentro de mi cabeza, sin sentido y con un eco ausente.

He olvidado respirar. Siento mis pulmones contraerse involuntariamente, pidiéndome que respire para enviarles oxígeno, pero no puedo… Me duele hacerlo…

El monstruo está detrás de mí, siento su respiración en mi nuca y un leve sonido de satisfacción saliendo de sus labios. Ha de estar disfrutando mi dolor, dolor que sé que no podré sobrellevar…

Ya no veo nada más que sombras, oscuras formas difusas que no logro comprender…

- Ahora es tu turno de reunirte con ella, "flamita".

Reunirme con ella, me digo a mí mismo.

¿Qué razón tengo para vivir si he perdido a mis dos mejores amigos, a mis camaradas, a mis hermanos, a mi…familia?

No tengo razón para vivir, es mejor acabar con todo esto de una vez, porque perder a alguien con quién he sido tan cercano me duele, y sé que esta vez no podré reponerme.

Mi mente se niega a razonar. Veo miles de rostros surcar mi mente, como queriéndome decir que luche, que busque la manera de forjar un mundo mejor… pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria. Soy débil.

Los alquimistas estatales somos la artillería humana de los militares, y cuando ellos llaman debemos anular todos nuestros sentimientos para hacer un buen "trabajo". Si yo no puedo desenlazarme de mis sentimientos, no seré capaz de sobrellevar el "trabajo" que se nos impone, no podré mirar a mis camaradas a la cara otra vez después que yo he dejado que uno de nosotros muera.

Escucho tu risa estruendosa en mi oído, riéndote de mi expresión. No me importa. Lo único que observo es el piso, lleno de manchas carmesíes que jamás podré borrar de mi mente. Entonces lo veo, veo la sombra de tu brazo alzarse y sé que el momento final ha llegado.

Observo el lento descenso –o será que mi mente ya no puede asimilarlo con una velocidad normal- de tu brazo, convertido en un filoso artefacto que sé que me llevará al final de mi existencia.

El infierno me espera.

Cierro los ojos en espera del impacto, del doloroso impacto que me guiará al dolor eterno que me merezco, y de pronto… abrí los ojos y todo había acabado.

Estoy en mi habitación, la luz de la luna es vaga… ¿Qué sucedió?

Corro escaleras abajo y cojo el teléfono. Disco rápidamente un número que me sé de memoria, y espero. Los pitidos suenan lejanos y tengo miedo, miedo de que todo se vuelva realidad…

- ¿Hola? –una voz somnolienta femenina me contesta. Cuelgo.

De seguro pensará que la persona que le llamó está loca, y quizá es verdad, pero tenía que comprobar que todo lo que vi y pensé era un sueño, nada más que una terrible pesadilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hola!_

_Te dirás, ¿por qué ella escribe esto? Bueno, yo te diría: fue una idea, como todas las demás cosas. Pero lo que sí no es común es que escriba en primera persona._

_Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro, pero yo sólo quiero saber qué tal va mi relato en primera persona. Lo habría hecho en tercera –como todos mis otros relatos- pero, como dicen, año nuevo y vida nueva –es que cumplí catorce… jeje- así que quise variar un poco y quizá, en un futuro no muy lejano, crear algún fic en primera persona. _

_Así que de apoco avanzar._

_¿Me dices qué tal estuvo y si debería crear una serie de pesadillas de los demás personajes? Te agradecería el review. _

_Bye-bye y que tengan unas lindas vacaciones ^-^, yo me voy a abrir mis regalos!_


End file.
